


Not A Beta

by TNKT



Series: TNKT's AUs for Detroit: Become Human [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha North (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Beta Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), CMNM, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, First Time, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Markus Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Markus is an idiot and keeps important stuff to himself, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Markus, Omega Verse, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective North (Detroit: Become Human), Shame, Smut, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Stressed Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, Wow, because Markus is very conflicted at a few points, but Connor says 'consent is sexy kids', dubcon, first heat, he can be the three genders, porn with a lot of feelings apparently, so it's enthusiastically consensual in the end don't worry, that evolves into more obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT
Summary: When Markus was engineered, he was assigned the omega gender like every caretaker model. Luckily, because Markus is an RK200 and all information about his model is classified, everyone assumes he is a beta like most other androids. He prefers to keep it that way. He needs to lead and a leader can't afford to be underestimated.The problem is that ever since deviancy, androids have shown a tendency to undergo heats and ruts just like humans do.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: TNKT's AUs for Detroit: Become Human [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036425
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	1. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is tagged dubcon for the second chapter where Markus' headspace is altered by the heat! Connor is careful, but Markus' consent is still quite fragile and he does fight his body's urges.

Markus felt anxious. There was no particular reason for this: he was always tense. The fear that had been his constant companion during the week they'd fought for the freedom had devolved into something less intense but constant. It wasn't that looming fear of defeat, of losing to the humans, of seeing every single one of his people die before him, of ending up executed in the street before he could save everyone; this was a dull buzz at the back of his head, heavy on his chest, a dread that slithered up and down his wires minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day. The legislative process of building androidkind's rights was delicate and ovwerwhelming and Markus was afraid of making mistakes for the future of his people. Every new bill, every new hearing, every debate Markus had to participate in made that fear grow. What if he'd made an error for one of them? What if it stopped further progress in one week, in one month, in a year because he hadn't taken into account a loophole that humans could turn to their advantage? The constant doubt ate at him.

Even now that they were free, his people still suffered. There had been huge losses and it was a struggle to live with the memories of their time as subservient machines. North was one such example, thought she didn't openly show her pain. It was visible in the aggressive manner she shielded herself: North had explained to Markus that she'd switched her second gender to alpha as soon as she'd deviated to ensure that others would think twice before approaching her. Only models like hers, models that had been intended to pleasure humans in any possible way, had that possibility of being an alpha and choosing between the three options. The constant emittence of the synthetic pheromones was specific to them as well. Everyone else had to live with the unique second gender they'd been engineered to display, but could deactivate pheromone production if needed.

The effect of deviancy itself on the second gender was an issue that had appeared a few days after the Liberation. Accidents had started taking place, arguments and assaults within safe spaces that no one had been prepared for. Androids had only ever been meant to be used and it hadn't occurred to anyone that heats and ruts were more than simple accessories to their programming meant to be activated by an owner. Josh had quickly looked into it directly on New Jericho's compound while Connor had looked through similar cases at the DPD. It had soon become apparent that just like a deviant didn't comply to orders anymore, manifestations of the second gender could not be entirely controlled either. 

This had contributed to Markus' immense stress the first three weeks. He hadn't told anyone that he was a caretaker model like Simon, and that like every caretaker, he'd been assigned an omega gender. It had been a natural choice to masquerade as a nondescript model like Josh, a beta. Markus' choice hadn't even been a conscious one: it was just the way things had turned out, because he hadn't thought to reactivate pheromone production after rebooting in the scrapyard and no one had asked him what model he was. In the few days that had followed the Liberation, Markus had realized that the nature of his gender would be a big deal to the humans he'd have to work with to build his people's future.

Androids didn't care about second genders but humans did, and humans were the ones holding androids' future in their hands. The way their society had built itself around the three genders was proof enough. Markus had come to the conclusion that being an omega would make him unbefitting of a leader in their eyes and that was when he'd decided to keep it a secret for the sake of his people's long-lasting freedom. Interview after interview, the certitude that he was right to do so grew and he lied about his model. 

He knew North was suspicious because she'd never smelled anything on him, whereas Simon did sometimes allow his calming pheromones to seep into the surrounding air for others' comfort and Josh never once felt the need to turn his off. Markus was practically certain that Connor had figured it out as well. No one told Markus anything about it, and he never told any of them, even as his anxiety grew while ruts and heats happened around him. He waited with heavy, cold dread for the day his second gender would manifest.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, laws were made, rights were determined, bills were passed. Markus still did not experience anything of the sort. He heard Josh say that many deviants didn't display signs of their gender when they were under high duress, notably if they had mental conditions like trauma disorders. Markus didn't think he was particularly concerned, so he assumed that it was a part of him that had been stunted by system damage on the night he'd been shot by a police officer in Carl's home. And that was fine. Pretending to be a beta who just didn't like to produce pheromones was enough. Markus didn't particularly want to check and get repaired.

One day Connor held him back at the end of their leader meeting and said: "Markus, we need to talk."

Markus faced him. "What is it?"

Connor's brown eyes were very serious. He could be very expressive but it seemed that Connor preferred to generally maintain a neutral exterior. Markus had never seen him grin or laugh, though Connor did lightly smile, sometimes, and most often when his human friend Hank Anderson said something he found entertaining. Each time it happened with anyone other than Markus, he felt something a little like jealousy. 

Now they were well in January and although Markus and Connor had gotten closer, although Markus relied heavily on the RK800 for advice and strategies, although they'd found common personal grounds of guilt and understood each other's shame of the deaths they'd caused, although they were friends and Connor _did_ smile at him, it was like there persisted a certain distance between them. Markus couldn't confess all of his sins and secrets, and Connor had hard time trusting that anyone genuinely liked him- aside from his lieutenant. But Markus did like him, and he liked him more than he did anyone else. He just didn't know how to tell Connor when Connor could barely accept that Markus considered him as important a friend as he did Josh, or Simon, or North.

Connor went to the door to check that everyone had left and closed it before turning back to Markus. "I don't believe that you are a beta."

The words struck Markus like lightning and he struggled to keep his features completely still beneath Connor's careful scrutiny. "Why would you think that?"

Connor' posture shifted ever so slightly, his head tilting slightly back, his gaze flickering to a space above their heads before returning to Markus. He stated: "I don't think anyone other than me would notice since my olfactory sensors are very advanced, but your smell has been changing recently. It wasn't noticeable before, and now there's a distinct sweetness coming from you."

Markus frowned at him. "That's not possible."

"Why?" questioned Connor.

"Never mind the fact that I shouldn't be smelling sweet since I'm a beta, I don't produce pheromones. I can't do that anymore."

Connor considered this, and took two steps forward and leaned in close to Markus, who found himself frozen in surprise when he realized that Connor was smelling him. The other android's scent washed over him with the breeze of movement and Markus tried to ignore how much he liked the clean notes of cotton and fresh linen. Most betas' scents were fresh and flowery but Markus had noticed pretty early on that he didn't enjoy Josh's smell of chalk and jasmine as much as he did Connor's.

"Clearly you can," calmly said Connor as he withdrew.

Markus gazed at him, still reeling with the revelation that Connor had figured him out while trying to get past the aroma lingering in his nose. He thought about denying Connor's earlier claim that Markus wasn't a beta. He even thought for a moment that Connor must have been lying for some reason, but Markus was certain of Connor's loyalty to him and there was no reason he would be lying about this in particular. His faulty eye buzzed faintly as his stress levels climbed and Markus briefly rubbed at the right side of his face.

Eventually he lifted his gaze back to Connor and said: "Since when?"

"Two days ago. I needed to confirm that it wasn't just a coincidence before coming to talk to you about this."

Markus let his hand fall to his side. "Connor, this can't get out. They'll try to use it against me."

Connor nodded. "I agree. Obviously you've chosen to hide this from the others which is why I wanted us to be alone to have this conversation, but I think it would be better for all of your advisors to know."

"...Yeah," said Markus. "Yeah, you're right."

He called North, Josh and Simon back to the meeting room and Connor stayed at his side while he watched the scene, his presence solid and encouraging as Markus did his best to explain what he'd been hiding from everyone since November and tried not feel guilty about the way their faces fell. When he was finished, North was the first to stand up and slam the table with her open palm.

"What the _hell_ , Markus? What if you'd gone into heat?"

Markus defensively squared his shoulders. "I wouldn't have, Connor says I've only started producing pheromones again two days ago."

North looked flabbergasted by his answer, but the anger returned soon enough and she jabbed an accusing finger in his direction. "You are an absolute _idiot_. It doesn't matter! You're an omega, you should have trusted us with this so you'd have contacts to call in case of a problem!"

Josh nodded in agreement. "Markus, people suddenly experienced ruts and heats after a long period of complete hormonal inactivity due to stress. You know that, I've told you."

"I thought it was trauma," dumbly said Markus.

"Well, it's not only that. For you it's definitely the constant pressure you're under," patiently explained Josh. "And things have been going a bit better these two last weeks so I think it isn't that surprising that this pressure would be easing up a little, and your body reacting to it by getting its regular functions back."

North turned on him. "Why aren't you more angry?"

Josh looked up at her from his seat. "There's no point. He'd told us now, hasn't he?"

"It was stupid and dangerous not to tell us in the first place!" shouted North.

"North, Markus was trying his best," finally intervened Simon. "I understand his reasons. It's not just humans, even among androids people have started discriminating against genders. They're not many but they're there."

Markus hadn't really thought of that when he'd been pretending to be a beta, but now he realized that this had also been a part of his fear; that his own people would think lesser of him if they learned that he was really an omega. It didn't shock him to hear Simon say that. Yes, androids generally didn't care about things like gender and model numbers, but many had started reasoning like humans as deviancy had become more common. Markus had heard about Tracis being mocked because of how they'd been used as machines. It wasn't North who'd told them but Simon, who was the one best informed of New Jericho's inner happenings as he was in charge of the social work.

North threw her hands in the air and let them fall back down to her thighs. "Great. So we've got morons on our side too. That doesn't excuse that Markus was completely ignoring his own safety just because of public appearance!"

"We all know now," said Connor. "We can adapt."

"Connor's right," said Josh, "there's no need to dwell on what Markus did. Markus, you're going to have to start taking into consideration what could happen to your body."

"I've only started producing pheromones," argued Markus. "I'm the only deviant who hasn't experienced a heat in such a long time after their deviation, I don't think I'll be subjected to that."

"You are also the most stressed android I have ever met," Josh pointed out. "And that's saying something. Just in case, Markus."

"We all have to do that," Simon added. "All omegas do."

Markus resisted the urge to rub his face. "Fine."

* * *

Markus was still anxious, but things were winding down a little and he could even see the light at the end of the tunnel for several of the most important project laws he'd participated in. It had been three weeks since Connor had noticed his smell and nothing else had happened to Markus even though he felt less stressed than before, so he was a bit reassured that it probably meant he just couldn't get heats. North had pushed him to go see a technician so Markus had gone, but they hadn't managed to pinpoint anything in particular except for his incompatible components and the lasting damage that had been done to the inside of his cranial box. They'd been two because the first had asked for the second's opinion, and the second one ventured the hypothesis, like Markus, that maybe his lack of heat was due to that damage. Health issues were still rather new in androids and Markus was the only case like his so far, so they couldn't be certain. At least it had been useful to go because they'd helped Markus figure out a way to turn off his pheromones again, so his nature was still a secret to the public.

That morning, Markus woke up to good news when he received North's latest report about thirium engineering. In an exciting development, a company that was originally derived from CyberLife but had thrived after cutting ties with the enterprise and focusing on thirium research had decided to experiment with a line of thirium-based food and drinks and had shown promising results. It was a good way to start his day and Markus felt lucky because he hadn't even had any nightmares that night, either. Markus didn't think much of it when he started feeling slightly warmer than usual later on. His core temperature had only raised by a small fraction of a degree and it happened sometimes after a morning that had been particularly hard on his legs, so he kept on with his calls and reports and work. Smells started getting a bit stronger somewhere near 3PM when Markus realized that he couldn't stop focusing on the smell of cinnamon that emanated from North while they were walking to his quarters in a one-sided conversation.

Perturbed by his own lack of professionalism, Markus waited for her to finish her sentence before asking: "North, is there a reason your pheromones are so strong today?"

North looked surprised. "No, I don't think so. Are they?"

Markus nodded and stopped, and she stopped too. "It's a bit distracting."

"Really?" North frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"It's not, but maybe you should go see a technician for it," suggested Markus. 

North's gaze flickered to the ground and then she looked back up at him. "Are you all right?"

Markus looked down to the spot she'd glanced at and noticed that his heel kept tapping the ground. He'd been doing that a lot today and he didn't pay attention to it unless someone pointed it out to him. He realized that he felt restless just standing around, so he resumed walking. "Yes."

North followed after him. "You seem kind of off your game today."

"Maybe I'm tired." They reached his cabin and Markus held the door open for her before walking inside in turn. "And I'm a bit nervous for the interview since it's important."

North settled against the end of his bed and rolled her eyes. "All interviews are important, the way you make it sound."

Markus went to sit in his chair in front of the easle where he'd propped up his latest painting. "You know what I mean."

North cocked an eyebrow. "You still think it's a good idea going on a channel that was openly anti-android just a month ago?"

Markus got up and took a few steps across the room to lean against the wall in front of her, crossing his arms. "We've been over this, North."

"Hm, yeah, and I remember Simon and I really weren't too keen on it," she reminded him.

Markus shifted and leaned on his other hip. The room felt warm. "It's a majority vote, North, majority wins. Why do you always try and come back on a matter that was already settled?"

"Because most of the time you choose the option only a suicidal idiot would," retorted North, annoyed, and her smell strengthened.

Markus uncrossed his arms, shifted again. "You weren't mad about me being a suicidal idiot back when we led the Revolution."

"That was _different_ ," snapped North, exasperated because this definitely wasn't the first time they were talking about this. "And why are you moving around so much?"

Markus paused, brought his fingers to his collar, and realized it was true that he was fidgeting a lot. "I don't know. I told you, I think I'm nervous."

North shook her head. "Come on, you don't act like this in front of any of us when you're nervous."

Markus shrugged and glanced around, reached for his collar again. "It's warm in here."

"No it's not."

"It is," insisted Markus, and he pushed himself away from the wall only for his leg to send strange feedback up his wires when he tried to step off to the side. Markus wavered and caught himself on the wall. "Woah."

North straightened. "Markus?"

Markus frowned. This didn't feel like the usual incompatibility, and besides, he hadn't done anything specific to strain his components. The warmth was slowly smothering him and he realized that it hadn't been the room, the heat came from his own body.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he said, and his voice sounded kind of breathy, and he was starting to be a little afraid of the heat growing and growing inside of him. 

North stepped closer but abruptly stopped in her tracks, nostrils flaring. She sniffed at the air, and then her eyes widened and she lunged forward to grab him by the shoulders. Markus bit back a strange sound that threatened to rip out of his throat when he felt her breath so close to his neck.

"Shit," cursed North. "You're about to go into heat."

Markus' mind screeched to a halt, and then he looked down at her as she stepped back. "No, but I... I haven't had one like the others. That's not possible, why now?"

"I don't know," she gravely said.

Reeling from this new development, he said unthinkingly: "I have the interview, I need to be there."

"Postpone it."

"I can't! And especially not for some stupid synthetic heat!" he exclaimed, aghast that she was even considering this a serious option. He needed to move, he couldn't stay still, but when he did his legs felt weak and he didn't understand why this was happening.

North crossed her arms with unwavering dark eyes. "It may be synthetic, but it's still a heat and you can't push it back."

"I'll make the interview fast."

"No, Markus-" she started, but Markus shook his head again and pushed past her.

"I can't postpone this, it's too important."

"And what happens when the heat hits you in the middle of the humans?" she asked after him.

"I'll handle it," he asserted.

A low growl at his back caught him by surprise and North's slender hand jerked his arm back with jarring strength. "You're not going anywhere."

He whirled around to face her, irritation rising inside of him. "Don't tell me what to do, North."

She looked irate. "You're an idiot if you think going out in a meeting with humans while you're about to have your first heat is a better idea than not going at all!"

"I don't have a _choice!_ " he shouted back at her.

North's own anger seeped through the air, a smell of burning apples and spices, and amidst it the unmistakable scent of alpha. Her voice was low. "I said, you're not going anywhere."

Markus felt strange. The smells were strong and fogging up his mind but he forced himself to push through it all, growling: "Let go, North. I'm your leader, you don't get to tell me what to do."

North's grip didn't relent and she forcefully tugged him away from the door. "I'll be damned if I let any omega put themselves in that kind of danger, leader or not."

Smells had never been this overpowering to Markus before, and his legs that were suddenly even weaker made him stumble through the motion. North stabilized him but Markus didn't quite register the flash of concern in her eyes, focused on pinpointing the source of the malfunction. It seemed his programming was inciting him to be more compliant but that didn't explain why he suddenly couldn't control his legs. 

"North, I... Something's wrong."

"I can tell," she said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "Sit down, Markus."

"I have to go-"

" _Sit down_ ," she commanded, and Markus complied without even realizing he had until he could feel the cold ground beneath him.

He blinked, perplexed, and then it hit him that he'd just been ordered to do something by an alpha, as an omega. That his programming had just... obeyed without his control. This was exactly the way he'd seen it happen with other omegas on both the android and human sides. Indignation rushed to his head and he glared at North. "Don't _do_ that!"

North had retrieved her hands from his arm as soon as he'd done what she'd asked of him and she kneeled next to him. Her eyes were very serious and she spoke tensely. "Markus, I'm sorry but I really can't let you leave. You have to understand, you're actively going into heat, you barely even have minutes. You're about to hit your first heat right now."

Markus was struggling with the conflicting emotions inside of him: he needed to tell her off for going against him like this, but she also looked scared because of what was happening to him and now he was starting to be too. The thickening scent of alpha surrounding him didn't help him keep his throughts straight, either. Suddenly lost, he asked: "What do I do?"

"Do you have anyone in particular you'd want to help you with this?" she urgently asked.

Markus stared at her. He couldn't smell anything else than alpha now. It was powerful and heavy and taking over his thoughts. "...I..." He couldn't think. His gaze fell to North's lips.

"Markus," she pressed, frantically snapping her fingers in front of his face. He jolted back to attention and saw that her pupils had dilated, her expression looked fearful. "You have to answer me."

Markus reached for her hand, confused, a single thought pulsing brightly in his head. "I need an alpha. Only an alpha can help."

"Yes, okay," she patiently said, retracting her hand from beneath his own. "But I can't help you with this, Markus, I can't. Tell me who I need to get."

"I don't know," he told her, troubled. "I didn't think about it much, it wasn't happening to me so I didn't- You're the only alpha close to me."

North's features twisted in some kind of helpless dismay when he admitted this to her and she groaned: "You idiot." She quickly recovered and gave his shoulder a short pat, too quick for him to lean into. "Look, stay put, I'll go ask the others. Just stay, okay?"

"You're leaving?" asked Markus, suddenly dreading the moment North would pull away completely. If he was left alone, who would help him through this? He couldn't think, didn't want to move, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him but he knew from the things he'd heard and seen that an omega left to their own devices during a heat meant a lot of suffering.

Her expression softened. "I'm not going far and I'll come back, okay? Just hold on."

Markus nodded belatedly and by the time he realized that she really was leaving him alone in the room, she was already standing up. His hand shot out to grab hers but he missed by inches, his arm heavy, fingers clumsily closing on thin air. He stared confusedly at his own hand for an instant before looking back up, briefly seeing North's braid fly as she took a sharp turn and disappeared around the corner. Heat was rising beneath Markus' skin, too fast and too strong, and he realized with a jolt of dread that he must have been overheating. After a short moment of indecision, Markus pulled his coat away and lowered it to the ground, bunching it up in front of him. He did the same with his two top layers of clothes after unzipping and removing them from his person so he'd be bare-chested, but the heat only grew. Markus looked back up at the door.

"North," he called. No one answered.

Markus got to his feet to join her. At least, he tried. His arm gave out beneath him when he leaned on it and he nearly fell face first on the ground. Alarmed by how uncooperative his own limbs had become, Markus suddenly feared that his body was failing him. Maybe the reason he hadn't had a heat before was because his model wasn't meant to, maybe having a heat would lead to system failure, maybe North wasn't coming back and he was going to die alone in this room. 

"No," he breathed, struggling to push himself back up and failing. "North!"

Wide-eyed and stuck, Markus tried to run another systems check to find the root of his accumulating malfunctions. The only thing out of place was his second gender programming sending out instruction after instruction which he couldn't stop, and he was afraid it was getting out of control. He didn't know about this, he wasn't prepared for it, he didn't know what half of those instructions entailed.

"North!" he called again, panic lacing his voice. 

He didn't want to die here, not now, not after everything, not because of _this_.

" _North!_ " he choked out, truly frantic now as he started crawling towards the exit. He needed help, he needed someone to stop this, he needed an alpha to free him from this terrible aching heat in his body.

There were footsteps from very far and Markus tensed up, realizing what he was doing, how desperate he was when anybody could come in here and see him in this state. He hastily scrambled back as fast as he could to his pile of clothes but didn't even have to try to put a single one back on, because just then he felt a horrid pang. Markus convulsed and curled up on himself, soundlessly hitting the ground with gritted teeth. Things had suddenly gotten from bad to a thousand times worse: he couldn't move. He didn't know what this was but wave after wave of pressure crushed his body and pinned him to the ground, throbbing and loud and unbearable. A low moan escaped his lips on an exhale. He wanted to call for North but couldn't even think to form the words on his tongue.

"Markus!" shouted a woman's voice, and he heard the sound of two people running up to him and a wave of rich smells unfurled in the room. Markus' body winded down a fraction when it finally received the signal of an alpha in its vicinity, but he didn't move. He couldn't.

"Markus, I'm here, you're okay." He recognized the worried words to be North's, but the cool hand that gently laid in the crook of his neck wasn't.

"If this started only seven minutes ago like you said, then this is going fast," said a familiar voice above his head. Smooth, decisive, and one he really hadn't expected to hear at all.

Markus' eyes cracked open so he could gaze confusedly at the faces hovering over him.

"...Connor?" he uttered.

"I'm here to help," Connor promptly reassured him, and his hand slipped around to cup his nape. 

Markus let his eyes slide closed again, the cooling touch relieving some of the agitation inside of him, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"North, I don't feel good," he managed to say through the roiling weight in his chest and abdomen.

"I know," she said softly. "Connor's there to help, remember?"

Markus opened his eyes again and frowned at her, still lost as to why Connor was here at all. "But- He's a beta."

"I can be all three genders, like North's model," helpfully explained Connor. "Right now you can't smell anything on me because I didn't want to overwhelm you with too many scents at once. If you agree to let North step out of the room and trust me for this, I can be your alpha for this instance."

North shifted to crouch next to Connor and her proximity, coupled with the wave of her alluring scent that wafted over Markus when she moved, tore a deep whine from his chest. He tried to reach out to her but she grabbed his hand and gently settled it back on his stomach. "No, Markus, not me. Do you trust Connor for this?"

Markus was rapidly losing all coherent form of thought but he tried to focus and understand the words they'd said, and then he looked up at Connor, straight into brown eyes that were steadily trained on him in patient expectation of an answer. And Markus realized he did want Connor, he'd wanted him to come closer and he'd wanted to smell more of that clean scent that Connor carried with him everywhere he went, but his wants conflicted with his needs and right now he needed-

"I do trust you, but you're not an alpha," he reluctantly muttered.

Connor and North exchanged a glance, she nodded, and Connor looked back down at Markus. Suddenly Markus was a hit by a wave so intense that he just laid there in shock, unable to understand what was happening or why he was so, so incredibly hot all of a sudden. The heady and intoxicating smell of roses dizzied him but there was something softer there as well, like sun-warmed cotton blossoms, and Markus wanted more. He wanted. The pangs in his stomach dissolved into throbbing and the heaviness on his chest was carved out by desire, and Markus didn't think, he lunged upwards and threw his arms around Connor to nuzzle at his neck and breathe in more, more, _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pumpkin!
> 
> I had a little omegaverse concept sitting in my drafts for months, got inspired the other day to make it an actual chapter. I know top Markus is way more popular but I got curious exploring how he'd feel being a leader and yet preferring to bottom in my first 'explicit' [RK1K fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411862), and ever since then I've had a preference for a more passive Markus in bed. In this case, add to that being a leader with a gender that society tends to underestimate a lot.
> 
> I'm pretty sure North is alpha as fuck in any omegaverse.
> 
> I'm not a very prolific smut writer but hopefully I'll do the next part justice! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it!


	2. Rut

Connor's first rut had happened because he'd had to set his second gender on alpha for intimidation purposes while guarding Markus during a rally. There had been no trigger. No nearby omega in heat had caused it. He'd already had to use his alpha gender before for the same kind of purpose and this had never happened before. Like Markus, Connor had been dealing with a lot of stress. It was only when the pressure lessened, on that single day where he'd been feeling good, that he'd finally experienced a manifestation of his second gender. He'd fortunately caught on as soon as he'd started feeling the symptoms and had asked Josh for help, and the other android hadn't missed a beat to get him to a secure room so they could wait it out while North took over Connor's position at Markus' side. It had been unpleasant and Connor had almost tried to break down the door because he'd felt the need to attack passing unfamiliar voices, but that paled in comparison to how overwhelming Markus' heat seemed to be. 

Connor had never seen Markus down on his knees like that, curled up around his stomach and vulnerable, features constricted in pain. Connor had had no second gender active and yet he'd still felt the urgent need to protect the older android, and he'd rushed to his side to see what was wrong. North hadn't seemed horrified by Markus' state which meant that this was normal to some degree. But now that Connor had turned alpha and that his smell had finally washed over them all, Markus was responding with mindless urgency and so was his body. The innocently gentle scent of a sandy shore and smoky sweet cedar unfurled in the room like a tidal wave and North stumbled to her feet, clapping her hand against her nose and mouth with a muffled swear.

"I've got this, you can go," quickly said Connor, already feeling the effects of an omega's heat pheromones and knowing that North would not be impervious to them despite her reluctance to assist Markus.

"Yeah, yeah- okay. Fuck, it's so strong!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut on them.

Markus' breaths were hot and his hands were clumsy where they clenched and unclenched against Connor's gray vest and white button-up shirt, and it was clear that Markus didn't know what to do or how to get what he needed because all he was doing was rubbing his body against Connor's and needily inhaling the scent at his neck. Connor cautiously pushed him back and the whine of protest that escaped Markus hit Connor in two places at once, his wavering pump and his hardening cock. His grip loosened in surprise and Markus immediately buried his head in the crook of his neck again and went back to desperately humping Connor's thigh. There wasn't much Connor could do against the tenting of his own pants or the fact that his breathing was quickly turning as heavy as Markus', but he was the one who wasn't yet lost in his urges and he needed to do this the right way.

"Markus," he firmly said, and this time he tugged Markus completely away.

Markus' face was tinged a light blue, lips parted and heterochromatic eyes hazy with want. His eyebrows pinched together in distress when there was nothing left for his hips to buck against. Connor nearly let go so that Markus could do what he wanted when he saw how needy he looked, but he'd already made up his mind to try and get through to Markus first so he continued pushing him down on the ground instead and pinned his wrists to the floor.

"Markus, look at me," he commanded, and Markus' eyes snapped up to his face. Connor approvingly said: "Good. Do you understand what's happening?"

Markus kept slowly writhing below him and rasped: "I'm in heat, I need- I need an alpha."

"Yes, and you've got me. You have to-"

"You smell so good," moaned Markus, and he tried to raise his hips to rub his crotch against Connor's thigh again.

This time it most certainly went right to Connor's cock. His programming was shot through with the primal urge to tear Markus' pants apart and claim him right here, right now, and that was the moment Connor knew he was much too close to the beginning of a rut so he instantly switched to beta.

" _Markus_."

Markus stilled when he heard the strain in Connor's voice, and then as Connor's alpha pheromones gradually cleared he seemed to realize for the first time the position they were in. His eyes widened and his face went bright blue, and he tried to yank down his arms but Connor was holding them in place.

"Oh, rA9, what am I-! Let go!"

The panic in Markus' voice was like a slap in the face and Connor immediately reared back. Markus scrambled away, staggered upright and only managed to take three unsteady steps before he collapsed next to his discarded clothes. His bare shoulders heaved with great, deep gasps and he frantically gathered his clothes to his chest. Connor checked his stress levels only to see that they were shooting up.

"Markus, I can try and find someone else if you'd feel more at ease with them."

Markus' head jerked up towards him in alarm. "No, don't leave!"

"All right, then I won't. I'm staying right here with you," Connor reassured him.

Markus hugged himself and shook his head, broad shoulders hunching up to his ears. "I don't want this, this isn't me! This _isn't_ me!"

"This is part of your programming, Markus, it's normal for you to be acting the way you are because you're in heat," Connor told him in an even voice. Markus looked up as if drawn by his voice but he stayed put, limbs tense, and he shook his head again.

It was easier for Connor to think through his arousal now that he'd turned back to beta, especially when the omega in front of him was in distress and his protection was what Connor's programming required of him regardless of which of his own genders were activated. Connor had had to handle a few cases like Markus in the events that had followed the Liberation, he knew what kinds of thoughts were running through the other android's head and he knew that Markus was unable to think straight in his state. It was always a delicate process to provide them with what they needed when their mind refused to accept any of it. Oftentimes people thought that sex was the only answer, but the solution could be as simple as familiar fabrics for nesting and a safely locked door with enough thirium to last them the handful of days. Sometimes the most distressed omegas didn't get what they needed because they remained lucid enough to reject everyone and everything, and they were the truly dangerous cases because this caused them both physical and mental duress.

Markus' voice trembled with shame. "I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"It's okay, this is normal," Connor reassured him. "I know it isn't easy to accept what your body is doing to you but this is normal."

Markus leaned towards him, one hand splayed on the ground as if to crawl closer, but then immediately rocked back. He was visibly torn and the fingers of his other hand nervously dug into the fabric of his coat. "I don't want to do this because of _this_ ," he said in anguish. "It was supposed to be different."

"What do you mean?" asked Connor.

"I didn't want- I wanted-" His gaze dropped to the ground and he miserably said: "I _like_ you, Connor."

Connor was shocked into silence.

"And I trust you and you smell wonderful but this is just a useless synthetic heat and I don't want all of this to be just because I'm in heat and because you're the only one-" Markus cut off with a choked gasp and then doubled over, the bundle of his clothes stuck between his thighs and stomach. The pained moan that spilled out of Markus' lips jolted Connor back into action. 

He moved closer on his hands and knees and stopped a few feet away, still hesitant to believe that Markus had really meant what he'd said. Connor didn't know how to deal with that sort of thing. He was used to feeling feelings towards other people that sometimes felt nice and which he just didn't understand, and Hank would help him figure out that one such emotion was 'apreciation' and another was 'attraction', but Connor was not used to hearing someone tell him that they... That they _liked_ him, in the way Markus had emphasized it. Connor had never received sexual advances that were associated with the words 'I like you'. The way Markus had said it made it sound like sex was important to him, like it was something almost sacred. It was easier for Connor to understand physical interactions than positive feelings so he decided to focus on that part of Markus' words first.

He hesitantly asked: "Markus, are you saying you've considered having sex with me before?"

Markus angled his face towards him and peered at him cautiously, looking almost afraid, and then shamefully admitted: "Yes."

Connor was dumbfounded. He'd never realized that Markus, of all people, would ever desire physical intimacy with him when Connor had been a dangerous individual all his life and still couldn't convince their people that he was done being a threat to them and their freedom. He hesitated, and then turned back to alpha and closed the distance between them to lay a hand on the back of Markus' burning neck. Markus immediately sighed in relief, his solid body went lax against the other android's lap. Connor wasn't sure how to deal with the revelation Markus had just dropped on his head and he decided it would be better to figure it out later, when Markus would feel better.

"You said you trusted me to help you deal with this earlier and you aren't against having sex with me," stated Connor. "We could do that or we could go straight to making a nest for you, so that you can-"

Connor's words died in his throat when Markus pulled himself up completely on his lap and tipped his head back to look at him with a sad, longing expression in his blue and green eyes. 

"What about you?" murmured Markus. "Do you even want me?" 

Connor froze again.

Markus dazily blinked, as if trying to peer through the fog of his rising arousal. "Or is this just... something we're doing out of necessity, not because both of us want it? I don't want to obtain relief like that if you don't want it too, Connor."

Connor gazed at Markus. He recalled all the times he'd felt like a soft glow lining the inside of his chassis when Markus smiled at him, spoke to him, was proud of him. Even the simple act of thinking of Markus made Connor want to go find him and stay at his side. Connor had wanted to hold hands with Markus but he'd never acted on it because it should already have been enough for someone like him to just be allowed by the deviant leader's side. He'd never once thought that Markus would allow more, even less that Markus would _want_ more from him. 

Truth be told, Connor didn't know if it was a good idea to go along with it because rA9 knew he was the worst of messes and he didn't want to drag Markus down with him; but from the times they'd had personal conversations and understood each other's guilt all too well, Connor knew Markus was equally fucked up. Yet they still got along and supported each other perfectly well. Maybe it would be all right to try, and with a little luck, maybe it would even work. Connor slipped his arms around Markus' chest and hauled him upright to drag him to the bed in the corner of the room, made him sit down and pulled his legs up on the bed, then climbed on the bed with him and kneeled between his legs. He lifted a hand to hesitantly touch Markus' chin.

"I do want you, Markus," Connor finally said. "And I think I like you too."

Markus' breath hitched when Connor's thumb brushed against the stubble of his jaw, his eyes widened. Suddenly he lept forward and Connor found himself with an armful of Markus right before both of them crashed on the mattress. Connor's eyes widened in surprised when Markus kissed him and it was like all his oral sensors were fizzling out and restarting in frantic cycles at every nip of Markus' teeth, every stroke of Markus' tongue, every breath ghosting across Connor's lips. It was a brand-new sensation, an intensity Connor had never experienced in his life. It was terrifying and elating at the same time, it sent spikes of arousal down every single wire in his body and muddled his thoughts.

Connor broke off the kiss and gasped: "Markus!"

Markus didn't stop his relentless attack and Connor was shocked by the moan that escaped _him_ when he felt teeth graze along his neck where Markus sucked and bit at his skin. Markus echoed the sound with a wanton noise of his own and Connor hissed a breath when he felt their crotches grind together. Markus' sweet comforting smell filled his head, heat pooled in his stomach, Connor's programming suddenly pulsed with a flash of protest when Markus' bigger build pushed him down against the mattress. Connor reacted without thinking and flipped them around so that Markus was the one beneath him again. Markus tried to pull his wrists out of Connor's hands and made a sound of mixed protest and desire when he didn't succeed.

"Connor," he breathed, "my arms, I can't move."

"It's okay, it's normal. I've got you." Connor tightened his grip. "Just let this happen, Markus."

Markus nodded quickly, his gaze growing distant again, and he pressed his firm hips up against Connor's. "I need, I need- Connor, please, it's too hot, I need more."

"I know," said Connor. "I'm going to let go of you so we can take off our clothes, okay?"

Markus pressed his lips together and he squeezed his eyes shut, then let out an explosive breath and nodded, the movement short and uncoordinated. Connor let go of him to lean back and started pulling off his vest. Markus rolled over on his side and brought his hand down to palm himself, and he let out a shuddering moan that set Connor's wires alight with an urgency to get back to the omega. He hastily threw his vest to the side.

"Mh, ah, ah," mindlessly panted Markus against the sheets as he continued bucking into his own hand.

Connor saw him slip his long brown fingers further between his legs, urgently pressing into the fabric of the seat of his pants. Markus moaned loudly and his smell grew twice as strong, the distinctly synthetic sweetness of lubricant spreading in the air, and Connor's programming finally snapped into rut. 

Fuck getting naked. 

Connor let go of the buttons of his shirt and went straight to undoing his fly, and then he grabbed Markus by the shoulder to turn him over on his stomach. Markus yelped in surprise, and then again when Connor grabbed his waist to hoist his hips up. Connor was unable to stop the growl that escaped him when he saw the dampness of Markus' pants. He kept a strong grip on Markus' sturdy hip with one hand to hold him in place and slipped the other down the cleft of his ass, dipping his fingers in the warmest spot. Markus' entire body jolted and he keened loudly, fingers scrabbling at the bed in an automatic attempt to get away.

"You're okay, Markus," Connor reassured him when he realized that it had surprised the other android. 

"It feels, ah, it feels _strange!_ "

Connor pulled his hand away and Markus immediately leaned back into it with a confused whine. Connor knew it must have been very perturbing for Markus to be subjected to his body's reactions when they happened in response to a pleasure that he didn't yet completely understand.

"You're okay, I'm here to help you through it." Connor grabbed the Markus' pants and yanked them down, and Markus jerked in surprise. 

"What are you- _Ah!_ " He burrowed his face in his arms. "Fuck!"

Connor had resumed circling Markus' slick hole with his fingertips and he felt every groan and every twitch of Markus' body beneath his hands. He revelled in it. There was a heat throbbing inside of him and he could feel his cock pushing up against the inside of his underwear.

"Connor, Connor, please!" Markus panted. Every sound he made was another blow to Connor's restraint and it nearly broke when Markus sought for more contact by lifting his hips higher. "Please, I need more!"

That was the signal Connor had been waiting for and he finally pushed a finger in Markus' warm, slippery entrance. Markus moaned loudly and his body curved out, chest flattening against the bed. 

"Does it feel good?" asked Connor as he carefully drew his finger back and forth.

"Yes, yes, please," moaned Markus, "more, please-!"

He started rutting against the sheets but whined when Connor grabbed him by the waist to stop him, and then started panting when Connor added another finger and slowly scissored him open. His hips shook as he desperately writhed to feel the purchase of a surface beneath his cock again.

"Ah, ah, ah! Please, Connor, I don't know why I'm- ah!"

There was a bit of fear laced in his frantic voice, now. Connor shifted his hand from hip to shoulder and comfortingly ran his thumb across the warm skin of Markus' neck before adding a third finger. "It's all right, Markus, I know you want to come. We'll see to that once I'm inside you."

"I want to come," needily echoed Markus, as if he was recognizing for the first time what that feeling had been, "I want to come, I want to come!"

Connor leaned over Markus' back and inhaled the sweet smoky smell emanating at its highest concentration from the base of his neck, and Markus shuddered beneath him. "I want you to be ready first."

"I _am_ ready," protested Markus in a frustrated sob.

"Just wait a little more, I can't afford to hurt you. Do you like this?" 

"Yes! Yes, yes," panted Markus as he rocked into Connor's hand, "but please, please..."

"Just a little more." Connor twisted his three fingers deeper inside Markus' hole, and the bigger android jerked and keened.

" _Please!_ "

The urgency in his cry was too close to despair and Connor understood that he was dragging this close to Markus' limits, so he relented. Markus still felt tight around his fingers but he'd loosened him up enough that the risk of damage had lowered below the double digits and it would be minor if it did happen. His hole was wet, Markus was begging for Connor, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep thinking straight through the delicious scent that aroused Connor's every sense.

"Okay," said Connor. He retrieved his wet fingers to reach down for his cock, pulling it out of his pants to press the head against Markus' entrance. Markus' rich smell was clouding Connor's conscious stream of thought and his wires were burning with desire. His programming pulsed brighter with the need to penetrate and claim the omega beneath him. 

"Wait!" shouted Markus, and Connor barely managed to stop in time. 

Markus was shivering and twitching, a deep blue blush pervaded the brown skin of his broad back. His shoulders hitched with every irregular breath he took.

"What's wrong?" managed Connor through the warm haze that masked his ability for words.

Markus hunched up even as his body kept jerking towards Connor, and he murmured in halted moans and gasps: "I don't know, I want it, I _want_ it, but I'm scared."

"Markus, it's just me. You said you trusted me for this, remember?"

"I'm scared," repeated Markus. "I can't control myself, I don't know why, I can't-"

"Markus," firmly said Connor, "get on your back."

Markus immediately complied and Connor's code pinged brightly with the satisfaction of being obeyed, but then he saw that while Markus was undeniably very aroused, his eyes were wet and he was looking straight up at the ceiling. His wide hands were gripping at the mattress like it was a matter of life or death, his thick chest heaved with gasps that chased after each other. Connor had known that he was stressed but he hadn't realized Markus was this panicked. He quickly leaned forward and caged Markus' head between his arms.

"Markus, look at me."

Markus lowered a tormented gaze to his face, a breath escaping his parted lips when he saw how close they were, nostrils flaring, and his body moved again to press against Connor's. Markus' eyes fluttered shut and he let out a strangled moan at the electric sensation Connor was certain he was feeling too, but then his eyebrows pinched together in dismay and he brought a hand up to hide his face.

"I can't stop," Markus choked out, "I want it, it feels so good but I can't stop!"

Connor pulled his hand away and waited for his eyes to open again. Markus blinked in surprise that he wasn't allowed to hide and Connor smoothed the tears that spilled down the sides of his face before laying a possessive hand over his throat, felt the vibrations beneath his fingers when Markus groaned in response to the light pressure he applied there.

"Markus, it's all right that you can't stop. It's normal. You can't control this, and I know it must be hard to accept for you, but you just _can't_. I'll ask you again, do you trust me to handle this for you?"

Markus' hips undulated again, he made a helpless sound.

"I need you," he begged, but in the naked desire of his voice there still lingered those hints of fear and shame.

Connor wanted to go along with it, the pleading quality of Markus' words tugged at him in the most primal of ways; but beyond his very loud programming and desire to essentially fuck him senseless, Connor hated to see Markus like this. It chafed at Connor to know that the omega who needed him and who'd even said to want him _outside_ of a heat was this torn over giving himself up to him. Connor knew it was about control, because Markus had always been the one in control. Not only was a first heat often a frightening thing to experience for most deviants, this would be specifically jarring for the deviant leader. Markus had spent months hiding his nature, and judging from the lack of preparation and chosen partner to deal with the heat, he'd refused to confront it even after Connor and the others had figured out his secret. It really was no wonder this was so difficult for Markus. 

It was difficult for Connor, too, to hold back when he was actively rutting; it scared him, too, to _feel_ how profoundly he wanted to pin Markus to the ground and penetrate him. But being an alpha was not just a matter of conquest, he needed his omega to be all right. He needed Markus to be happy and satisfied. Connor didn't want to force him. It didn't matter that Markus had begged and pleaded for his cock, it didn't matter that he kept rubbing his exposed crotch against Connor's hip, it didn't matter that he'd so mindlessly touched himself in front of Connor earlier; he'd told him to wait. He was scared. There was a part of Markus that hated this no matter how much his body wanted it to happen. Connor kept one hand on that warm brown throat and used the other to cradle the side of Markus' face, gently, carefully. 

"Would you have wanted this to happen, before your heat?"

Markus' eyes welled up with fresh tears and he nodded lightly, as if afraid to dislodge Connor's hand. His body had stiffened and he suddenly looked like he was expecting something bad to happen. As if he was expecting _Connor_ to do something bad. But Connor had been cautious, he'd made sure not to hurt him and he'd stopped when he'd been told to stop, so why-

"But would you have?" murmured Markus, his voice breaking miserably. " I'm sorry, I never wanted to force you." 

Connor was stunned by the complete lack of sense of the words. He couldn't understand why Markus would say something like that. He was the one who was on top of Markus, he was the one who'd stripped him and fingered him, he'd never once felt the way Markus seemed to think he was feeling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Connor in genuine confusion. "You haven't forced me."

Markus covered his face again, whined when his body jerked towards Connor again. "I made you feel as if you were the only one I could rely on, you felt obligated to help me. I know-" He was cut off by involuntary seeking movement of his hips, but he forced himself to continue. "I know how you feel, Connor, I know you feel like you should do whatever we tell you to do because of your past, because sometimes you don't know any better. And I hate that I made you do this, that I brought you down with me because I can't _control myself_."

The loathing was strong in those last words, curt and bitter, and Markus' fingers tightened on his face. Connor was dumbfounded, and then indignant and a little bit hurt.

" _No_ ," he forcefully said. There was no gentleness in the way he ripped Markus' wrist away and grabbed his chin to force him to look at him. "No, Markus, you don't get to tell me that. This was my decision, _I_ was the one to choose to come here when North told us what was wrong because I _wanted_ to help you. Yes, I am loyal to you and I can't deny that it's respect and admiration as much as it is guilt that fuels my loyalty most of the time, but Markus, if you'd done this with anyone else I would've _hated_ it."

Connor hadn't really given it much thought before this moment, but he knew those words were the truth from the moment they left his mouth. He would've loathed to think of any of this happening to Markus beneath another's body, loathed the thought even now, even though when Connor was the only one in the room with him.

Markus' eyes had widened. "Really?"

"I don't want you to do this with anyone but me," declared Connor, his grip tightening around Markus' wrist, pleasure sparking inside of him when Markus winced and glanced at it but didn't try to escape, looking back at Connor with much less fear than before. Connor continued. "I said that I liked you too."

"You said... You said that you thought that you did," weakly argued Markus. "You're not sure. We're doing this and you're not sure."

Connor felt a flare of annoyance towards himself. "Markus, I'm unsure about nearly every single one of my feelings when they're anything but negative. You know that, you're the first one to try and convince me that when I _think_ I'm feeling happy, it's that I _am_ feeling happy. You can't hold this one to some higher standard than the others."

"So then, you do like me? You're doing this because you feel the same way I do?" Markus' voice was turning raspy again, his hips rolled against Connor with insistent strength. The smell of a sweet campfire on a wide, endless shore pervaded the air with fresh intensity.

Connor leaned in close to his throat, inhaling slowly, and then spoke directly in Markus' ear. "That seems like a reasonable deduction, don't you think?"

A shudder travelled all the way across Markus' wider frame and he moaned: "Connor."

"Yes," murmured Connor. "I'm right here, Markus, and it's because I want this too."

Markus turned his head to face him and his lips parted, a seeking expression on his face, and Connor knew what it was that he wanted. He leaned in closer and kissed him, felt that shiver of pleasure that lanced through him at the touch of Markus' tongue against his that was soft at first, and then stronger and overwhelming. This wasn't something Connor knew how to control for Markus, so it was a good thing that Markus didn't seem to need his help for this. The kiss, when it ended, left Connor feeling a bit dazed. Maybe his mouth was a _little_ sensitive. He wasn't sure that Markus noticed because his heterochromatic eyes had glazed over like earlier as he licked his lips, and he'd opened his thighs as if to beckon him inside.

"Connor," he huskily repeated, and for the first time he called: "My alpha."

And Connor felt a rush of pure delight upon hearing Markus be the first to accept and claim him this way, so strong and all-encompassing that suddenly his one and only wish had only ever been to kneel before Markus and do whatever his omega requested of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 21/11/2020 -
> 
> Markus: Talk dirty to me  
> Connor: Our attraction is mutual, and I can't stand the thought of you being intimate with anyone other than myself  
> Markus: _Yes_ exactly like that
> 
> Hey pumpkin!  
> Okay so um, here's the sitch: I am apparently unable to overcome the mental block of writing actual sweet-loving-and-a-little-bit-feral intercourse. I got the same problem for another story I was drafting, though for that one it was more just-horny intercourse. So. I don't really know what I'm gonna do with this. Yep.
> 
> But I'm proud of how the smut turned out in this one! This was my first graphic smut scene that was so extensive so I'd love feedback! I hadn't expected to make it so riddled with feels. I really should know what to expect of myself by now. I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it!


	3. Nest

Markus reached up to hold Connor's face, his mind hazy with want and adoration for the alpha who liked him back. The heady smell of roses and cotton blossoms was everywhere. All the clamoring thoughts and fears that had been holding Markus back from giving himself over to the burning desire in his body were quelled by the reassurance that Connor wanted this as much as Markus did. Connor wasn't helping him through his heat just because he felt the obligation to assist his leader who happened to be an omega; Connor wanted this too. Connor wanted Markus. Markus smiled up at him and gently curled his fingers around Connor's sharp jaw, whose breath hitched at the soft touch. He had such an unguarded expression, hoping and waiting, and the vulnerability in his brown eyes touched Markus' synthetic heart like nothing else ever had. His body was burning up with the need for release and aching with a hunger for Connor's skin, but it was the warmth in his chest that made it hard to breathe, that made him want _Connor_.

"Come here, alpha," Markus ordered on a pant heavy with need and fondness.

Connor understood what Markus wanted and his pale hand slipped away from his throat to grasp Markus' brown thigh with a possessiveness that made him gasp. Connor's dark eyes glinted with the same fire Markus could feel burning high and bright inside of him. Markus' hips flexed helplessly in the other android's strong grip, he moaned, his hand flew down to palm at his hard cock. He didn't know how long he'd be able hold out, he wanted to come so badly, Connor's touch was electrifying and he smelled so _good_. 

" _Please_ , Connor."

"I'm here," growled Connor, and Markus felt that hand firmly trail up his shaking thigh and around his ass where it stopped too early. A frustrated sound escaped him, Connor was _so close_. 

Then Markus' voice broke on a strangled gasp when Connor's other hand let go of his pinned wrist to pull Markus' hips closer, and he felt the head of Connor's cock nudge at his wet hole. It was like the world stopped for that single moment. Markus reached out to find his feelings but the fear he'd felt earlier was faint- soothed, for now, by Connor's assurance that this was okay and normal and desired by the both of them. The purest form of want overshadowed every single other emotion Markus was feeling right then and his freed hand reached out to hold onto Connor. 

"Ready," Connor said, his voice deep with lust and the effort of holding back just so he could warn Markus and make sure he was prepared.

"Yes," murmured Markus in trepidation. He felt Connor's cock breach him slowly and his breath caught in his throat, his grip tightened around Connor's arm. His hips jerked out of his control. He was finally getting what his body wanted so badly to have.

"Markus," said Connor. His voice sounded a bit strained, concerned. "Markus, are you okay?"

Markus regained his ability to speak and said the only words that he could think of. "Yes! Yes, please, more! I want more!"

Connor growled in loud arousal and bore down on him, sheathing his entire length into Markus in one smooth movement. Markus soundlessly tensed for a second from the overwhelming sensation of fullness, of closeness, of completion. A huge shudder shook his body when his mind finally caught up with what was happening and he experienced a level of physical satisfaction he never had before. A gasp of relief and yearning tore through his throat.

" _Connor._ "

Connor started moving inside of him. It felt wonderful, it felt overwhelming, Markus wanted _more_. 

"Deeper, ah, mh, please Connor, please!"

"Markus," groaned Connor as he pulled out and then thrust into him again, "Markus!"

Markus didn't know what was happening to him but this felt a little bit like being shaken apart, yet he was trusting Connor to hold him together, he was trusting Connor to look out for him. He trusted Connor, and Markus felt no shame in slamming his own hips against the other android's and loudly moaning: "Fuck, Connor!"

"You feel so good," grunted Connor, and he said it like it was a gift Markus was giving him, and it made Markus shiver to realize how much pleasure Connor was feeling because of him. 

Connor's thrusts were getting swifter, less regular, more brutal, and Markus could feel how his alpha was losing control as well; yet he felt grounded by the hands that were now grabbing his sturdy waist and pinning him in place. He was wanted and desired, Connor wouldn't let him go. The friction was intense and delicious and Markus thought it was already pushing him far enough, but then Connor's hand let go of his waist to entwine with Markus' fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Markus looked down in hazy surprise and then threw his head back, a long and ragged moan clawing its way out of his throat when Connor took control of the pace at which he'd been pumping his own length. The tingling sensation that travelled up his erection all the way to his stomach felt ten times stronger now that he couldn't anticipate it and a sob caught in his throat at how good and huge and unpredictable all of it felt. He'd needed this, all of this, he'd needed it so badly.

Connor leaned down to lick and kiss at his throat. His smell and touch and presence was everywhere, and Markus wanted him _closer_. He let go of his cock and flung both of his arms around Connor's torso, felt the fabric of Connor's clothes rub against the sensitive skin of the inside of his forearms, tugged him close like their life depended on it. Connor let out a short, surprised huff, but then he went along with it and Markus sobbed louder when he felt his alpha's hand trail all the way up from his waist to cradle his nape. He didn't know why he felt this out of sorts, he didn't know why it felt so good, he didn't know why he felt so happy and yet so lost, why he felt like he was falling and spiralling despite his nails digging into Connor's back.

"You're okay, Markus, you're so good," Connor murmured in his ear with a certainty that spread over Markus' rattled mind like a soothing balm. "I never knew I'd enjoy seeing you like this so much."

"Connor," Markus' voice hitched, "Connor, Connor!"

"Yes, Markus, I'm here, I'm yours."

"You're mine," shakily moaned Markus, hugging Connor closer to him, wishing there were none of Connor's clothes between their chests. He grazed his teeth along the column of Connor's neck, breathed in the intoxicating smell of flowers, and somehow his voice found a husky, firm ground on which to declare: " _Mine_ , no one else's."

Connor growled in response and plowed into him, the pace of his hand quickening around Markus' slick cock. Markus felt a rush of hot pride when he saw the intensity of Connor's focus on him, the lust and adoration in his alpha's brown eyes. The fractious pleasure that was pooling in Markus' lower half threatened to overflow. The force of Connor's rolling hips was too strong for Markus to keep holding onto him much longer and one of his hands slipped away and landed above his head, and Connor's fingers reflexively pulled away from the back of Markus' head to slip between his and press both their hands into the mattress. 

Their eyes widened when the interface sparked to life and they were each assailed with images and sounds that didn't belong to their own memories. It was too fast for either of the two androids to latch onto or understand, and maybe later they'd be able to piece it all together when they weren't in the middle of relentless fucking, but the feelings were there. Markus _felt_ how hurt and terrified Connor had been, the guilt, the shame, an odd kind of resignation that lingered like melting snow. He thought he caught a glimpse of a numb, clinical past. Neither Connor nor Markus let go of each other even when the rush of information slowed down to what they were feeling in the present, their mutual attraction and gratefulness and respect, the intensity of their arousal, how close they were to their release. Connor _did_ like Markus, Connor liked Markus very much, and seeing it was as much of a comfort as it was what tipped Markus over the edge.

"Connor!" shouted Markus, the cry raw and pleading right before he keened and shuddered through his first orgasm.

"Markus," rasped Connor, and he kissed him, and Markus kissed him back. He could feel something wet dripping down his face and the faint chalky taste of thirium against his tongue, and somewhere at the back of his mind he belatedly realized that he was crying. 

Connor's hips snapped against his and trembled, locked in place. Markus felt something warm spill inside of him. His confusion as to why he was crying fell away in wondrous awe at the heights of pleasure his alpha was reaching in the interface. It wasn't just the orgasm, he could feel the way the kiss was making Connor feel and it was very different from the sensations Markus was receiving himself.

Markus' eyes cracked open and he saw just how frantic Connor's LED was, red and yellow and red and yellow, and Connor's lashes were fluttering in a way that indicated fairly obviously that this was on the very edge of too much. Markus quickly broke off the kiss and the loop of sensory feedback between them finally faltered. Connor's body relaxed and he slumped against Markus, lean chest heaving, fans whirring away as he got his bearings. The haze of Markus' heat receded enough that he felt better and could think more clearly, and he laid a protective hand against Connor's shivering back.

"Connor, are you okay?"

"I- I don't know what happened," stammered Connor, but it sounded more like a glitch rather than actual hesitation. Pleasure still ebbed back and forth in rythm with the aftershocks that shot through their bodies. Connor's were more pronounced than Markus'.

Markus had to check. "Did that almost cause you to reboot?"

Connor was silent for a second, and then said in a bewildered voice: "It would seem that way."

Markus smiled and rubbed his back. "Maybe next time we should be careful not to kiss at the same time as you orgasm. It looks like that might be a bit too much to process for you."

Connor moved to slip out of Markus and looked up at him to ask: "Do you need to-" His eyes widened and he quickly got to his knees, his hands coming up to hold Markus' face, words spilling out of his mouth in a frantic rush. "Oh, no, did I push you too far? Did I hurt you?"

Markus stared at him in confusion until he felt Connor's thumbs wipe away his tears, and he quickly touched his fingers to the other android's wrists. "No, no, Connor, I wanted this, okay? You didn't hurt me at all. You were great, it felt great."

"Oh." Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "You're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm still feeling confused but this went well. You don't regret it, do you?"

"Not at all," fervently said Connor. "You were great too, Markus."

Markus smiled. "Thanks." 

It helped soothe his insecurities to have seen in the interface how sincere Connor was about his feelings, and this enthusiasm he was displaying was very endearing. He hadn't thought Connor would be so open about this kind of thing, but maybe that was because Markus was so unused to seeing Connor openly displaying any kind of positive emotion.

"Why are you crying then?" inquired Connor, still concerned.

Markus gently pulled away from Connor's hands so that he had the space to wipe away all remaining traces of humidity from his own face. "This happened because of the interface, I think."

Connor's features grew cautious and he withdrew his hands completely. "Markus, I saw something in that interface." He said it like it was an admission of a bad thing he'd done. "Not just how you were feeling in the moment but a part of your past as well. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude like that, I don't know how it happened."

Markus had guessed as such. It was noticeable how tactfully Connor talked about having seen Markus' mind, how he hadn't commented on any of it. Markus had a moment of fear that Connor knew what he'd done in the scrapyard, but the stress abated both because he was still under the floaty influence of having just satisfied his body's urges and because Connor's current behavior showed that whether or not he'd seen it, he wasn't perturbed. This was for sober, not-in-heat-Markus to ponder on later.

"Yeah." Markus sat up in the bed so they'd at least look civilized while holding this conversation half-naked, and entirely naked for Markus' case. "Me too, Connor."

He didn't like the way Connor's face shuttered or the wary tone of his voice when he asked: "What do you mean?"

Markus didn't make a move towards him. He didn't think Connor would try and leave since Markus was still very much in heat, but he could tell that there was a possibility Connor might get spooked if he made the wrong move, and the consequences for it didn't matter as much to Markus as not letting that happen at all in the first place. He knew Connor was _very_ private, and he was certain that Connor would never have willingly told him about half of those feelings he'd perceived in the interface.

"I didn't see much of your past," said Markus. "Did you see a full memory from me? Because that didn't happen on my side. It went too fast for me to really get a clear picture, I mostly got a read on how you've felt before."

That seemed to reassure Connor somewhat and he nodded. "It was the same for me."

They gazed at each other, clearly both uncertain as to how they were supposed to proceed with what they'd experienced in the interface.

Eventually Connor stated again in a quiet voice: "You cried."

"Yes," said Markus.

Connor's gaze flickered to the side before returning. "I know deviants only emote this way if they feel distressed. I apologize for making you feel that way."

"Oh, no. Don't start thinking this is your fault," firmly said Markus. He knew how Connor's mind worked, he'd seen symptoms of the RK800's guilt even if he'd never really had a way to know how bad it got. What he did know, however, was that this guilt extended to the smallest of things. Connor always seemed to figure that everything that went wrong around him was somehow his fault. "Neither of us were controlling that interface. You didn't intend on making me see anything at all when you held my hand. Not to mention, it's not really your fault that your life's been bad enough to make me want to cry for you, now is it?"

Connor looked taken aback by that. "... Cry for me?"

Markus nodded once. "That's not something either of us chose to happen. It just happened."

Connor frowned lightly. "But why would you cry for me?"

"Because I can tell that you haven't been well and it was pretty intense to learn of it in that way, especially given the fact that I like you," stated Markus. He wasn't surprised that he needed to explain this to Connor. The guy wasn't very good at understanding that other people could feel strongly about him in ways that weren't born out of anger or fear. Markus carefully reached out to hold his hand and said: "I can't pretend to know how exactly you've been dealing with what's happened in the past, but from what I could feel of the interface, I can tell that you've been having a really hard time. Am I wrong?"

Connor didn't pull away but he had that guarded expression again. His LED was yellow. It had been yellow from the moment he'd realized that Markus had been crying. "I've been dealing with it."

Markus could tell that there was something important hidden behind that statement. He wished he was more lucid because this was obviously a conversation he needed to have with Connor, and now that he'd seen snapshots of the inside of Connor's mind he could very well tell that he should've been paying more attention to Connor in a way that went beyond understanding and sharing each other's guilt; but he was still in heat. He was able to tell for himself that he wasn't thinking straight and the same likely went for Connor, because they were both still affected by the pheromones in the air considering their unflagging erections.

"Okay," said Markus. "We don't have to talk about this right now, Connor."

Relief briefly stole over Connor's face, and Markus probably wouldn't have noticed that relief was what it was if Connor's light had not turned blue. The other android promptly changed the subject. "How are you feeling? Is your body all right?"

Markus shifted on the spot and grimaced at the humid, cooling sensation of the sheets sticking to his skin, but then he saw the way Connor's features turned to worry so he hastily said: "I feel fine all things considered. Just a little messy from, you know, the stuff."

Connor was only puzzled for a moment before he understood what Markus was referring to, and he nodded. "Can you tell how long you have before you need to have sex again?"

Markus felt a flush of thirium beneath his skin, remembering his wanton behavior from only minutes ago and the utter lack of control he'd displayed, but he managed to push past the mortification for now and muttered: "I don't know. I don't have a reference for how long it takes me."

"That's all right," said Connor anyway. His LED ringed pale yellow for a handful of seconds, then went back to blue. "I told Simon that we were done for now so he can bring us the necessary supplies for your comfort."

Markus frowned. "What happens now?"

Connor hesitated. "I would like to help you make a nest, and then... It's up to you. You can ask to be left alone in your nest until the cycle is over, which should last for as long as your body feels it is safe to let it run its course, usually about fourty-eight to seventy-two hours. Or you could ask for someone to keep you company. The choice is yours."

Markus stared at him. He'd known that heats could last days but this was a lot. How was he supposed to lead like this? People would guess. He'd have to push back all the events he'd had scheduled for the next days, and what if this happened again somewhere he couldn't control? What if it happened regularly like it did for Simon? Not to mention that by choosing one of his advisors to help him deal with this today, Markus had taken another leader away from his people. Connor was needed in New Jericho. They couldn't afford to spend time having intercourse and lying around. 

Markus sighed and rubbed the side of his face. His being an omega was a burden. He could tell from the strange feeling in his legs that he still wouldn't be able to walk around even if he wanted to. This was such a mess, and he couldn't even attempt to fix it because he couldn't change what he was. Deviancy was nice but it sure had its problems. The worst was that as he was thinking about the serious issues his heat imposed on his leadership, Markus couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to be touched and pleasured by Connor again.

Markus let his hand fall to his lap and tiredly asked: "What do you think is the best course of action, Connor?"

Connor dropped his gaze to the sheets. "The most rational solution would be for another person to take my place, so that I could return to my duties and you could be optimally cared for."

Markus stared at him incredulously. "What?"

Connor didn't look up.

Markus felt hurt, and also offended, and despite feeling like he was about to sound whiny and petty he couldn't stop himself from saying: "Why the hell would you say that? You're the one who told me you couldn't stand the thought of another person being with me! You said you liked me, I _know_ you like me!"

Connor finally lifted his head and quietly said: "You asked me what I thought was the best course of action."

Markus opened his mouth to retaliate and then stopped himself. It was true. He hadn't asked what Connor wanted, he'd asked what the best course of action was. Connor was his advisor and he'd always been one to tell him the cold, rational truth. Markus now realized he would've preferred not to hear it, and Connor definitely looked unhappy to have been made to say it.

"Sorry," said Markus. "You're right, I did. Sorry." He shook his head. "I'm really not thinking straight, shouldn't be getting so emotional."

"It's normal," said Connor. 

"I know it is." Markus reached out again and brushed his fingers against the back of Connor's hand. "Let's just not go with the rational solution. Forget it."

Connor looked torn between feeling grateful and guilty. "But that would mean that-"

"Listen, Connor, you know I meant what I said. I like you. After all is said and done, you like me back, you don't want me doing this with someone else. I'm not going to do that anyway because one, I don't want to either, and two, I would hate to hurt your feelings. So forget the rational solution." Markus leaned back. "Obviously I can't ask you to stay with me all the time. I think I'll be able to handle nesting on my own, but it would be nice if you came back to me when your work is over."

"Of course," immediately said Connor.

"Also, if you could get naked with me next time," Markus added with a crooked smile.

Connor glanced down at his clothes and looked sheepish. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Markus could understand that. Pheromones certainly were hard to resist. "Can't blame you."

"... We'll have to talk about this," eventually said Connor. "What it means, and more about your consent, but only once your heat is over."

Markus frowned. "What, you don't think I know what I'm doing?"

"I'm not saying that, exactly," he cautiously answered. "But heats and ruts do alter an individual's mindset and perceptions of things. I just... Want to be safe. Just in case."

"In case what?"

Connor looked away. It took Markus a second to figure it out, but really, it was glaringly obvious. He leaned forward to take Connor's hand in his.

"Connor, I'm not going to regret this." He squeezed it. "Believe me."

Connor raised his brown gaze to scrutinize Markus' face, and what he found there seemed to appease him somewhat. He nodded once and then asked: "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?"

Markus felt tired and he really didn't know how he'd fare. He'd never touched himself for sexual pleasure before and he hadn't even looked up in detail how omegas usually spent their time in heat, but if others had done it before him then he didn't see why it would be impossible for him. Sure, he would've preferred if Connor stayed, but New Jericho was more important than some sex programming.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry," Markus reassured him.

Connor stared at him some more and then slipped off the bed to tuck himself in and do up his pants. It looked pretty uncomfortable since he was still hard, but Connor didn't seem to care. "Do you have any favorite materials for your nest?"

"Again, I don't really know." Markus' gaze fell on the heap of clothes as he said that, and amended: "Do you think it'd be all right if you lended me your jacket?"

Connor looked at him and there was something in his eyes that softened his fine features. "Yes, Markus. Of course it would be all right." 

Markus found himself stupidly speechless. He could feel that words had deserted him even though there was nothing he really needed to answer. Connor had sounded... kind of tender. A very soft, caring kind of tender that Markus hadn't expected of him right at that moment and which had taken him by surprise. It made his chest feel warm again. He watched Connor pick up the discarded plain gray vest and felt his thirium pump skip a beat when Connor turned around, and that was also stupid, because nothing was happening and he'd seen Connor's face plenty of times before already.

"Here," said Connor, and he laid the vest on the bed in front of Markus. "Was there anything else?"

Markus gazed up at him. "Um, no. Not really. What else would there be?"

Connor seemed to hesitate, and then he said: "Do you think... They would smell of my beta scent, unfortunately, but do you think you would like to have fabrics from my quarters? I could make them smell of alpha."

"I really like your beta scent," said Markus without thinking. The fact that Connor's belongings would smell of it was really the furthest thing away from a problem, in fact, he kind of wanted them to smell only of that.

Connor's eyebrows jumped up in genuine surprise. "You do? I thought you'd only like alpha. You were going to reject me earlier for being a beta, saying you could only accept an alpha."

"I said that while I was out of my mind not even fully realizing that sex was what I wanted," pointed out Markus. "It was my first heat, which got triggered while North's pheromones were everywhere. I thought I needed an alpha because my body reacted to an alpha. And I think you should probably take everything I say with a grain of salt when I'm in that state, anyway."

"Oh," said Connor. "But perhaps you'd prefer if they smelled of alpha anyway?"

"No, I like your beta smell better," Markus told him.

"You do?" repeated Connor. 

That had almost sounded hopeful for some reason. Markus nodded and said: "Yes, I do."

"Would it be all right if I switched back to beta, then?"

"Sure," said Markus. "You can do what you want, Connor."

Connor's lips curled up in a light, content smile and Markus almost thought he'd pass out from the leap his pump made at the sight. rA9, he really, _really_ liked this android. He needed to make Connor smile more.

"Thank you," said Connor. 

The smell of roses slowly subsided to give way to the cotton blossoms seconds later, and then notes of cleanliness that made Markus think of linen gently flapping in the breeze. It was nice and soothing. As Markus' head cleared a bit he realized that Connor's alpha scent was probably designed to be of the heavier and inebriating kind, the sort that settled an omega into their needy headspace. North's had been strong too, earlier, but it had had more of a sparking quality like it was made to rouse and inflame. Markus suspected that this was one of the reasons why Connor's scent had pushed him into becoming a needy mess faster than North's had. That, or it was due to the fact that he hadn't been able to handle two alpha scents at once. Probably the latter. Maybe both.

Connor seemed more at ease now and Markus remembered that unlike North, Connor walked around as a beta despite having the ability to be an alpha. He asked: "Do you prefer being a beta?"

Connor's smile disminished and all that was left on his lips was a pensive line. "I suppose."

Markus ventured: "Is there a reason?"

Connor gazed at him for a beat longer than expected, and then said: "Not particularly."

Simon arrived soon after, so Connor left Markus under his care to get the bedsheets in his quarters. Markus wondered if it was normal that he felt the loss of Connor's presence so acutely. He'd heard that usually, an alpha chose to stay with an omega in heat. Maybe if Connor had remained alpha he'd have had a harder time leaving. Markus was annoyed at himself for the fact that the thought left him wistful, instead of feeling like it was for the best.

Simon set down his bag of supplies on the ground and asked as he was facing away from him: "How did it go?"

"Surprisingly well. We had a bit of a rough start but we got past it." 

Markus' lap was covered by his bedsheets, it was Connor who'd made sure of it when Simon had knocked on the door to Markus' quarters. It was another gesture Connor hadn't needed to do but had done anyway, and it was a small one, but Markus couldn't stop feeling happy about it. He didn't know how much of it was his omega programming and how much of it was just his sappy crush on Connor. Was it even a crush anymore? Markus wasn't sure what this development made them. He was happy about it nonetheless.

"North got really worried." When Simon turned around, his expression was disapproving. "She's on A-level threat mode so you're probably going to get your ears chewed off as soon as she gets her hands on you. So were we, by the way. I can't believe you did something that reckless. That was dangerous, Markus, and not just for you."

Markus nodded and grabbed the jacket at his side to start kneading it between his fingers. It smelled good and he remembered what it felt like whenever he touched Connor's shoulder.

"You and Connor better have a real talk about all of what this implies once your head's clear. Especially about the consent."

"Yeah... He said that."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," said Markus.

Simon stared at him and then smiled a little. "Still not totally with me, though, are you?"

"I don't think so," admitted Markus. His head was full with the thoughts and smell of Connor. "I don't know."

"What do you need?"

Markus didn't let himself answer. If he did, it would probably end up with Connor staying and New Jericho being second in their order of priorities, which was _not_ acceptable. Instead, Markus gazed down at the jacket laid next to him and continued kneading it in his hands. After a while to think, he finally said: "Probably sleep."

"All right. Do you want to be left alone?"

"Yeah."

Markus fell in standby in the minute that followed Simon's departure, more exhausted than he'd thought he was by the very first step of his very first heat. The single jacket was comforting enough to him that it sufficed in making him feel safe. He didn't wake up when Connor came back with more materials to make the nest with, and so Markus didn't feel the gentle, reverent kiss laid on his bare shoulder before it was covered beneath a blanket that smelled of flowers and fresh laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 30/01/2021 -
> 
> Hey pumpkin!  
> This was a pretty interesting first attempt at omegaverse for me. As you can tell from the little hints dropped here and there, I was meaning to write more (like Connor as an omega, or why he doesn't really like alpha all that much, and North ripping Markus a new one but ultimately being a very very protective alpha over her omega leader, and Simon's take on all of this, and Josh maybe helping him figure himself out, and Markus and Connor being an omega/beta or omega/omega couple)... but I can't invest that kind of time/effort in a story that isn't too successful compared to others I'm writing, so I'm ending this here. Mayhaps I'll pick it back up one day, who knows?
> 
> I'm glad you were several to read and enjoy it, and I'm grateful for your comments! I hope this chapter was a satisfying conclusion. Writing the full blown sex was a challenge but I hope I did good despite that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, share your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
